


Boy Love

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demanding Derek, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Library, Library Sex, M/M, Stiles reads porn, derek hale/stiles stilinksi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a dirty secret and Derek finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short little fic for you guys! I hope you enjoy :)

It was no question that Stiles loved to read, but what everyone else didn't know was that he had a little secret. 

Stiles will read just about anything that piques his interest, whether it be book about minerals, geography, or the history of male circumcision. Even if it wasn't a book, just a few articles. 

*  
His day started out normally, waking up, brushing his teeth, maybe a shower, getting dressed and going to the library to read up on whatever he felt like. But today was a little different, his morning routine was all the same but once he got to the library, realizing it was relatively empty, he took a seat in the very back of the third floor. No one ever really went there so duh why would he not choose to sit there in practically the comfiest chair his ass has ever had the pleasure to sit in. 

He looks around one more time to make sure no one is near him, even if the library is almost empty. Can't be too cautious. He pulls out a large book, as a cover for what he really wants to read, he ruffles through his bag for a book hidden away at the very bottom. He pulls it out, brushing his fingers over the laminated cover. 

(insert dirty manga title here) 

Sometimes Stiles wishes he was brave enough to read this stuff in public like some people, but he knows how people would look at him if they saw the dirty scenes drawn inside. He has to admit though, he's read this stuff since he was maybe 13 and now being 17 and still couldn't get enough of it. There's some things in there he wishes he could do with someone else though, because even if they're dirty he can clearly tell the two people love each other. 

*  
He pulls his knees up to his chest, trying to make himself smaller so if someone did notice him they wouldn't think anything of it. He takes his time reading, memorizing the scenes on the pages. He's a hormonal 17 year old boy okay, its normal for him to want something like that to happen to him. Eventually. 

Stiles pulls out his glasses and slips them on, having a little trouble focusing on the story in front of him. Anyone who sees him must think he's super immersed in a book about Lycanthrope, which could be a great cover. Stiles' eyes were glued on a scene of the two characters leaning in to kiss each other. He sighs heavily wondering what that's like. Kissing someone for real that is. 

Stiles was so caught up in reading this shit and sometimes it was so hard to keep it a secret, until this dick walked in.

*  
Stiles sat there a little rigid, as hand reached for the book hidden behind the one he wasn't actually reading. 

"Hey what the fuck are you doi--" Stiles stopped mid sentence as Derek stood there, flipping through the pages of the book. 

"What's this hmm?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows at Stiles. 

"I-I don't know! I just found it, its not mine!" Stiles said hoping Derek didn't hear his heart beat tick at the lie.

"Liar." Derek smirked as he closed the book, setting it aside on a nearby table, doing the same with the other that Stiles was using as a cover. 

"Please don't tell anyone dude, I've kept this a secret for four years okay and I'd like to keep it for more than that," Stiles said, setting his hands on his knees. He eyed Derek a little warily, biting his lip hoping Derek would agree to keep it a secret. 

"I know you aren't the nicest guy you at least owe me like a billion solids by now okay so lets just forget about th- ah!" 

Derek grabbed Stiles legs, wrapping his fingers just a little above the back of his knees, pulling him forward so his legs were on either side of Derek's hips, head leaning back on the edge of the chair. Derek's crotch was pressed against Stiles' ass. Derek seemed to take a little time before speaking, listening to Stiles' heartbeat race in his chest. 

"You really want me to keep this a secret from everyone?" Derek asked, leaning in closer to Stiles' face. 

"Yes! I'll do anything just to keep you from telling anyone okay?" 

"Kiss me." Derek said, with a straight face. 

"What did you just say?" Stiles says squinting a little. 

"You said anything so. Kiss me" Derek said again leaning in a little closer. 

Stiles struggled a little, trying to push Derek away, turning his head so Derek couldn't kiss him, because damn. Derek may be hot as hell but Stiles wasn't sure he wanted his first kiss to come from Derek Hale. Okay maybe he did but he was just nervous. What if he didn't know what to do? He could be so terrible that Derek would pull away laughing at him because of how bad he was. 

Okay maybe he was over exaggerating but you get the point.

"I-I don't know man cant you tell me to do something else?" 

"Do you want me to tell everyone about your little secret Stiles? If you don't kiss me I'll tell everyone.. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson and so on, I'll tell them all" Derek whispered, voice like liquid in Stiles' ear. Derek pulled back, looking into Stiles' eyes, leaning in again. 

Stiles struggled again but it was no use, Derek was much stronger than him. Derek pressed his crotch harder into Stiles' ass. 

"O-okay fine.." Stiles says looking away, face turning an obvious shade of red.

One of Derek's fingers brushed Stiles' cheek to make him look at his face. Stiles bit his bottom lip a little as Derek looked at him, before leaning in closer. Stiles closed the rest of the distance, pressing his lips to Derek's. Derek's lips were surprisingly soft and they felt good pressed against his own. Stiles followed Derek's lead, his lips moving perfectly in sync with Derek's. 

Stiles moved his hands up, to grips the sides of Derek's face, his fingers sliding behind Derek's ears and into his silky soft hair. Stiles loved how Derek's stubble scraped a little against his chin. Derek was rutting a little against Stiles' ass. Stiles moaned a little into the kiss, gasping as Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles' mouth, brushing against his own. 

"Mmm." Is all Stiles managed before Derek was pulling him up and sitting in the chair himself, pulling Stiles into his lap. 

"God Stiles do you have any idea how you smell right now," Derek said before licking a stripe up Stiles' neck. "Smell so fucking good for me." 

Stiles leaned his head back, giving Derek more access to his neck. "Yes Derek.." Stiles moaned quietly not wanting anyone to hear them deep in the corner of the library. Derek pulled Stiles into another kiss, grabbing his hips and pressing their cocks together, still separated by four layers of clothing. 

Derek and Stiles groaned simultaneously. "Fuck Derek.." Stiles cooed against Derek's lips, their heavy breaths mingling. Stiles pressed himself harder to Derek's crotch, grinding down into him while Derek pushed up to meet Stiles. 

"Look at you.. all hot on top of me, wanna make you come Stiles," Derek gritted out, pressing more kisses to Stiles' neck. "Want to make you come right here so every time you come back you think of me." Derek inhaled deeply, rutting up harder, cock straining almost painfully in his jeans just like Stiles' was. 

"Derek fuck.. I'm gonna-ahh!" Stiles moaned breathless as he came in his pants, Derek getting him through it before coming himself. Stiles looked down at Derek, biting is lip before kissing Derek one last time, slowly and sweetly before pulling away. 

"I'll keep your secret." Derek smirked.


End file.
